


Begin Anew

by timehopper



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: After the war, Ferdinand and Lorenz observe what's left behind, and consider the task of rebuilding.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Begin Anew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nebbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/gifts).



> Happy Birthday [Nebby!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles)
> 
> This was originally written as part of my Spotify Top 100 ficlets on Twitter, but I decided to save it specifically for Nebby's birthday! She's been a wonderful friend and has been so supportive of me, and I'm so glad we're friends. I wanted to write something nice to say thank you! 
> 
> The song given for this was "Emperor's New Clothes" by Panic! At The Disco, which was #50 on my list, so at first I thought this would end up being edgy and maybe a little dark... but as soon as I sat down to put words to page somehow this fluffy, hopeful tone came out instead? Ultimately I think I like this better though!
> 
> Enjoy ♥

"It is strange," Ferdinand says, looking out at the streets of Enbarr from one of the Imperial Palace's many balconies, "to think that the Adrestian Empire is no more."

"Indeed." Lorenz steps forward to stand by his side. Below them, the streets of the capital – former capital, Ferdinand supposes – stretches into the horizon. It’s still beautiful, even for all its destruction. Still  _ home,  _ and it rouses an ache in his chest thinking of all who were killed and displaced in the chaos of war. But even so, many remain, and Ferdinand watches now as they go about their business – merchants setting up shop in the ruins, mothers holding hands with their children, palace staff repairing the damaged walls, gardeners trimming the ruined hedges, street sweeps clearing the many walkways. So much life in the wake of so much death.

And yet nothing reminds him so much of the life that persists than the warmth of the man by his side.

"It is the end of an era, as it were," Lorenz continues.

A tiny smile plays about Ferdinand's lips. He turns ever so slightly, angling his body toward Lorenz, though his eyes remain fixed on the people. "Perhaps the end of many eras. I imagine Gloucester is not faring much better."

He doesn't mean the damages of war, or reconstruction, or anything even remotely in that realm – at least, not physically. But Lorenz, astute as ever, seems to understand. 

"No," he says. "My father, for instance, is quite furious that the Alliance is no more. He had such grand designs for our House – and I admit that I, too, am disappointed they will never come to fruition."

"But Claude has appointed you the lead representative of the former Alliance, has he not?" 

"He has." Lorenz nods. "And I fear I will be busy with that for quite some time."

"How unlike you to balk at your noble duty." Ferdinand turns to him fully now, smile now fully spread across his face. He reaches for Lorenz, gloved fingertips brushing his porcelain skin as he tucks a long strand of hair behind his ear. "What could have gotten into you?" 

A huff of laughter, proud despite its quiet volume. "I am simply worried that the new Prime Minister of Adrestia may suffer without my guidance."

Ferdinand laughs too, unable not to share in his lover's mirth. "You need not worry about that," he says. "As we have said, Adrestia is no more." 

"The territory still exists," Lorenz retorts. There is no fire, no real defiance behind his words. 

"That it does."

They look back out on the city. Lorenz inches closer, ever aware of the remorse in his tone, even despite Ferdinand's most valiant efforts to hide it. He feels Lorenz's hand brush his arm, and he lifts it just enough that that hand can wrap around it more completely. Lorenz loops their arms together, the heat of his body comforting even in the warm summer breeze. 

"Do you regret the part you played in all this?" Lorenz asks quietly. And to that, Ferdinand sighs. 

"No," he says. "I do not. I  _ cannot.  _ Perhaps a part of me is ashamed, turning on the country I loved and helping it fall to ruin, but ultimately, I believe it was for the best."

Ferdinand lays a hand over Lorenz's on his arm, barely conscious of the movement. "I thought I wanted nothing more than to serve my people and guide my emperor. I worked tirelessly to that end, Lorenz. Toiled under it. Slaved away to a regime that cared not for the lives that depended upon it." He smiles ruefully. “And yet, until I turned on it, I did not realize how heavy the boot at my neck was."

He pauses. Lorenz hums, his grip tightening. "And now?"

"And now I must rebuild that regime from the ground up." Ferdinand’s grip tightens around Lorenz’s hand. "Edelgard is gone, and I must take what was mine by birthright and use it to correct the mistakes she has made. In a manner of speaking, it is as though I am shedding my old uniform and donning another." His smile soften into something more genuine, and he faces Lorenz. "A daunting task, is it not?" 

"Terribly daunting." Lorenz smiles too. There's something clever in it, though, something that sets a fire burning in the pit of Ferdinand's stomach. Lorenz leans in close. "Nearly impossible, I would think, had you no allies at your side."

"' _ Allies _ ,' hm?" Ferdinand shifts; Lorenz's arm moves to encircle his waist. 

"Would you prefer another term?" Lorenz is close enough now their lips have almost met. The aroma of rose petals wafts off him, intoxicating enough to make Ferdinand's head spin. He places a hand on Lorenz’s shoulder to steady himself, then slides it up to cup his neck. Lorenz’s eyelids lower, his gaze darting to Ferdinand’s lips. "I am sure I need not remind you that House Gloucester has pledged its full support in the restoration of not only House Aegir's territory, but the former empire's as a whole."

An inexplicable shiver runs down Ferdinand's spine. Those words are so similar to ones he has heard before, countless times, from the mouths of his father and the other ministers of the empire as they falsely prostrated themselves before their ruler. From Lorenz, however, they are heart-wrenchingly sincere. 

"I know," he says, taking Lorenz's hand and bowing his head. Lorenz inclines his, too, so that the crest of his brow rests upon the top of Ferdinand's forehead. Their fingers lace together, and Ferdinand lifts them to his lips. He kisses the back of Lorenz's hand, allowing his eyes to flutter closed. "But I am afraid your allegiance is not enough."

He looks up. Lorenz backs away, just enough so that Ferdinand can see the curious arch of his brow. It is nearly comical, and Ferdinand cannot help but laugh. 

"My apologies, Lorenz! I do not mean to ask for more than you are able to give." He kisses Lorenz's hand again, twice now, in quick succession. "I simply mean to ask if you will assist me not as a mere ally, but as something more. As… my husband."

Lorenz stills. Ferdinand looks up. He very nearly laughs again; if Lorenz had looked surprised before, he now looks downright shocked. But Ferdinand schools himself, forcing his grin to flatten out even as Lorenz snaps his mouth snapping shut in an attempt to retain his dignity.

"I – yes, well." He clears his throat. "If this is a – a  _ proposal _ , then I…"

Ferdinand does laugh now. He lets go of Lorenz's hand so that he can drop more comfortably onto one knee, and he fishes in the pocket of his overcoat to present the ruby ring he had chosen specially for this moment. 

"Lorenz Hellman Gloucester," he begins, eyes shining as they gaze into Lorenz’s. "Will you–"

" _ Yes _ ." 

He does not even allow Ferdinand the chance to finish. A part of him is put out at the realization that he will not be able to recite his proposal in full, but that is easily overshadowed by the joy that floods his veins as he stands up and slips the ring onto Lorenz's finger.

It looks stunning on him, the silver band shining on his hand and the inset ruby, so similar in colour to the roses Lorenz favours, glimmering in the sun. For a moment, Ferdinand thinks to comment on it, but he changes his mind in favour of pulling the love of his life into a soft, warm kiss. 

They will have plenty of time to speak of such things later. For now, they will simply seize this moment of happiness, and take comfort in each other’s steady, loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and think you might like to see more, have a chat, or would like to get to know me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r).
> 
> And if you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1355219789560471554). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥


End file.
